Balls, Dresses, and Punishment Games
by T'vanna
Summary: The Hitachiin twins have never actually played a punishment games before. When Hikaru suggests it, they are both up for the challenge. But when its Haruhi's affection that's on the line, will the competition end up pulling them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru, why are you pouting again? You're being so distant." Hikaru said in a deep concerned voice. He slowly edged his way over to the other end of the couch where Kaoru was sitting; his back to his twin. Kaoru remained stubbornly silent, deft to his brother's concern.

"Kaoru," Hikaru continued with pain in his voice. "What's wrong?" He stretched out his hand, laying it gently on the shoulder of his brother. Kaoru defiantly shrugged it off.

The girls surrounding the twins gasped in horror and pain. "What's wrong?" they whispered to one another. "Why is Kaoru avoiding Hikaru?"

Kaoru pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his forehead against them, still refusing to look at Hikaru. But Hikaru wouldn't take no for an answer.

In one swift blur of motion, Hikaru stood up and gathered Kaoru into his arms, looking him directly in the eye. Their faces were barely inches apart. The customers watching the display all shirked in surprise.

Hikaru looked meaningfully into his twin's eyes, begging him silently for an answer. Kaoru blushed at the suddenness of his brother's advance. Biting his trembling lip, he turned his face and looked away from his brother's deep concerned eyes; but not before Hikaru noticed the first of Kaoru's tears beginning to fall down his soft cheeks.

Reaching out once again for his brother, Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face back to him, this time pushing their foreheads together. The tears balanced on Kaoru's lashes were now clearly defined.

"Kaoru, why are you crying? Is it something I did?" Hikaru desperately questioned his brother. "Tell me!"

"It's just, I-I…" Kaoru stammered, his voice shaking with restrained emotion, making it much higher than his brother's low passionate one. "I just hate it when you tease me like that. Just because I cried last night when we were playing that punishment game doesn't mean you should tease me about it." There was no anger in his voice, only a boyish pain.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked distraught at the very idea he was causing pain to his brother. "Kaoru, I'm sorry. I was only teasing. Please don't cry. I didn't realize it would upset you so." Hikaru wrapped his arms protectively around his brother.

"That's alright, I forgive you." Kaoru whispered softly to his brother, just loud enough so the customers around them could hear.

The girls surrounding the couple let out a collective sigh just as Kyoya Sempai walked over to the happy little group.

"I don't mean to rush anyone," Kyouya said in his matter of fact business-like voice, which of course, meant he was about to rush every one. "But the host club is closing for the day. We do hope to see each of our valued clients next Monday." He continued as he herded the giggling girls towards the doors like a pack of bleating sheep.

Tamaki on the other side of the room was also saying goodbye to his own lovely princesses, bowing low and kissing each girl's hand as they parted for the week.

Finally, once all the girls had left, Kyouya shut the double French doors to the 3rd music room. Honey and Mori were still sitting at a round marble table eating the remaining cakes while Tamaki was on his cell phone in the corner of the large, spacious room.

Hikaru pull himself off the couch and stretched, while Kaoru sat up a little and began wiping the tears from his eyes, carefully pocketing his tiny bottle of eye drops.

Haruhi walked over from her own section of the host club to see the twins.

"Well, you two sure made a commotion today." she huffed, looking down at the tear streaked face of Kaoru. "Kaoru, why do you always end up crying?"

"Its part of our 'Brotherly Love' act. There has to be some emotional drama in order to keep the customers interested." He responded with an innocent smile.

"Yeah" Hikaru added. "We thought you knew that Haruhi."

"I guess. It just seems a bit over the top to me. At first, I thought everyone here was acting, but the longer I hang out with you guys, the more I realize that it's really just you two and Kyoya who put on a rouse for the girls. Pretty much everyone else just acts like normal." She said, turning around to take another survey of the room. Her gaze landed on Tamaki.

"Or however normal they can be…" she muttered to herself.

"Rouse or not…" Kyouya said, appearing out of nowhere, which always made Haruhi jump, "…the twin's request rate has gone up 23% this week thanks to increased "Brotherly Love" acts like the one today. Most of these gained customers are regular clients of yours, Haruhi." He continued.

"Might I suggest you put a little more effort into your hosting charades. Need I remind you of a certain debt you are here to pay off?" With that, Kyoya walked back over to his laptop, carrying his usual clip board.

"I'm sorry I even brought it up." Mumbled Haruhi glumly as she made her way back to her school bag.

The Hitachi twins smiled evilly at one another. After all, the less debt Haruhi paid off, the longer she would have to stay with them in the host club.

Suddenly, from the back corner of the room, where Tamaki stood almost forgotten, there came a sob. Every one stopped at once to see where the noise was coming from. There, in between two marble columns, stood a very distraught Tamaki; his closed cell phone about to fall from his hand.

"Oh no. Looks like they've run out of Milord's favorite shojo vampire love series again." Hikaru teased.

"What a shame, now he'll be crabby all week." Kaoru added with a mocking grin.

"Mommy, make them stop it. This is serious." Tamaki cried from his corner.

"What is it now Tamaki?" Kyoya asked in a rather exasperated tone.

"I've just got a call from the Headmaster. He wants me to meet him at the company office immediately. I won't be able to stay for the club meeting!"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't think I can stay either. I've got some shopping to do." Haruhi added, looking a little relived that she wouldn't be the only one missing the meeting.

"Can't you go shopping another time?" Hikaru asked, annoyed. Would Haruhi really go shopping just to get out of going to a club meeting?

"The local market is having a really good sale right now, okay? You don't have to take that tone Hikaru." Haruhi retorted, a little peeved by Hikaru's attitude.

Kaoru watched the two of them glaring at each other. He understood how Hikaru felt; he also wished Haruhi was a little less eager to get out of spending time at the club. But at the same time, he wished that Hikaru wouldn't let his temper get the best of him so often. He sighed aloud, depressed by the whole situation.

Kyouya stepped in. "That's fine you too. The five of us will just conduct the meeting without you. It shouldn't be a problem. I believe all that's on the agenda for this week was some last minute reminders about the Teacher's Association ball tomorrow night and decisions about next week's cosplay."

"But I had a really good idea for cosplay!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Couldn't we please reschedule the meeting?" He looked over at Kyouya with those big puppy dog eyes he knew Kyouya could never resist.

"We can have it at our house." The Hitachi twins offered nonchalantly.

"Fine then," Kyouya sighed "we'll all meet at the Hitachi residence tomorrow at 1:oo. That should give everyone enough time to prepare for the evening's ball."

With that, Tamaki ran over to Kyoya and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down, bringing Kyoya along with him.

"Tamaki, get off."

It was almost midnight at the Hitachi residence when the twins finally got into bed. The lights were already off and Kaoru was sitting on his side of the mattress they shared, waiting for Hikaru to finish getting changed.

"You know…" Hikaru began, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. "For people who like games so much, the two of us have never actually played a punishment game."

There was a moment of silence. At first Hikaru wondered if his open ended statement had somehow made his brother nervous. He wasn't _really_ implying anything. Or maybe he was, he thought to himself; a sinister grin gradually creeping up his face in the dark. A punishment game did _so_ appeal to him. He wondered if Kaoru had ever thought about actually playing one too. Despite what Haruhi might think, Kaoru had an evil side to him just as much as he did.

"It's kind of weird now that you mention it. I mean, we talk about them all the time with the girls, they must think we play them every night." Kaoru added casually.

Even though he spoke as though it didn't matter, it seemed as though he too was thinking about the subject deeply. Even if he didn't say anything along the lines of it, Hikaru wondered if his twin was thinking about what it would be like to play a round of this twisted game amongst themselves.

Hikaru rolled over onto his side to face Kaoru. He wanted to see his reaction when he proposed this question.

He lowered his voice, making it so quiet that Kaoru could barely hear what he was about to say.

"What if _we_ wereto play a punishment game?"

Even though he must have been expecting the question, Kaoru still couldn't manage to keep all the emotions this statement entailed off his face. At first, he looked a little tense at the idea. Competing against his own brother, in a punishment game? For a moment, Hikaru thought his twin would say no.

But as suddenly as the look of nervousness had appeared it was gone, replaced with an evil grin you would have thought only the dark lord capable of mastering.

Hikaru smiled back. "We would need a task of course." Hikaru continued.

"I have an idea." Kaoru said, his voice floating through the darkness, crisp with an air of mischief. "Tomorrow is the Teacher's Association Ball. We and a few other school clubs have been invited to partake in the festivities as guests of the hosting school."

Hikaru sat up, anxious to hear what his brother proposed.

Kaoru continued. "Haruhi was planning on wearing one of her Dad's old suits; but if there aren't going to be many students or teachers we know there…"

"… it would be fine for Haruhi to dress as a girl!" Hikaru finished excitedly.

"And come along as one of our dates." Kaoru continued "Just as long as she is unrecognizable. Let's see which one of us can get Haruhi to wear a dress of our own design to tomorrow's ball. Whoever gets Haruhi to wear their dress will take her to the ball as their Guest as a reward… "

"And the loser will have to succumb to any punishment the winner can think up." Hikaru finished for him.

The twins locked eyes and grinned at each other in the silence of the dark bedroom; each with a mischievous smile plastered across his face. Their unblinking eyes glared at the other with resolve. They were both determined to win.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late the next morning when Hikaru woke up. Yawning and stretching, he turned to the other side of the bed to see if Kaoru was awake yet.

Kaoru was gone.

Hikaru's heart gave a sudden lurch, and then seemed to stop beating all together. The bottom of his stomach felt like it had dropped from ten story building and his breath was coming in short shallow burst that he couldn't control.

He turned quickly back around to look at the alarm clock on their bedside table. It was 10:00, and a Saturday too. Where on earth could Kaoru be?

He jumped out of bed as fast as he could and hurried over to the dresser, throwing on whatever he could grab. Then he sprinted to the edge of the room and throwing their door open with a loud BANG, took off down the hall running.

Rounding a corner, he almost slid right into one of the household's many maids.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Hitachiin, I didn't mean to…"

"Have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru demanded, very out of breath and worried.

"Um, w...well yes," Replied the maid, obviously quite startled and flustered. She gave Hikaru a strange look. "He's down in your mother's studio, I-I believe. Are you sure you're al …"

But Hikaru was already gone, running down the wide marble steps as fast as he could.

What on earth is he doing down there? Why didn't he wake me up and at least tell me he was going somewhere by himself. And why is he there alone? Is he okay? Maybe he's sick or even hurt or maybe… Hikaru's mind raced in circles. He was so flustered, he almost passed the door to studio.

Sliding to a stop, he stood in the doorway panting with his hands on his knees. Looking up, he scanned the racks of material and partially finished clothes until at last, he found his brother; staring right back at him with a look at surprise on his face.

Eyes wide, Kaoru took a slow survey of his brother, hands on his knees panting like he had just ran a mile. Kaoru's look of shock and concern turned to one of laughter.

"I hope you don't plan on winning this game, especially if you're going to dress Haruhi up like that!" Kaoru said with a little smirk before turning back to the rack of dresses he was inspecting.

Still dizzy from his mad dash through the house, Hikaru looked down for first time to see what he was wearing.

From his head to his toes he was a mess. A much too big t-shirt was hanging in-side-out off one shoulder, a pair of blue jeans were un-buttoned and sagging around his hips, and he had only one sock on his foot. Running his fingers through his hair, he felt that even his hair was out of whack, standing straight up in some places and lying flatter than a board in others. No wonder the maid had looked so shocked.

Turning red with embarrassment, Hikaru straighten up and glared at Kaoru who was too busy looking at gowns to notice. Here he had ran all the way down two flights of stairs just to make sure his brother was okay, and all Kaoru had to say was… wait what had he said? Something about Haruhi…

"Wait, what did you say about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaoru replied boredly, not even looking up from his work. "It's just I hope you weren't planning on trying out that "grunge" look for tonight's ball too. After all, even Haruhi wouldn't dress to match you wearing that!"

Hikaru stared at Kaoru in bewilderment. The Punishment Games! How could he have forgotten?

Kaoru finally looked up from the flowing satin in his hands. "Wait a minute," he began, a look of astonishment on his face. "You didn't forget about tonight's game did you? I wondered if I should wake you up, but then I figured…"

"How could I forget? It was my idea after all, right?"

Hikaru clenched his fists. After making a fool of himself and running all over the house looking like some poor commoner, he would not give Kaoru the satisfaction of knowing he had completely forgotten about the game. Never.

Hikaru casually folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Don't worry about me. I've got it all planned already."

"Whatever you say then." Kaoru turned away, looking back at the cascade of cool cloth flowing through his hands like a water fall.

"And by the way," Hikaru called from the doorway. "I hope you're not actually planning on using that material. The blue will make her skin look awful under the lights. Unless of course you two were planning on pulling off some "anemia" look."

Before Kaoru could even answer, Hikaru had gone, leaving the room a few degrees cooler.

Everyone from the host club was gathered in the Hitachiin's upper parlor. Hunni was sitting on Mori's lap, munching on a plate of sweets some of the young maids had flinched for him from the kitchen. Kyouya was typing continuously on his black laptop which sat on top of the ornately carved black granite table.

With an air of command, Tamaki rose gracefully to his feet. "I now call this meeting of the Ouran High Host Club to order!"

"You don't have to say that…" Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah, we've all been sitting here for fifteen minutes." Kaoru added.

"I know, I've just always wanted to say that!" Tamaki beamed.

"Right, I now call this meeting of the host club to order" Kyouya announced, shutting his laptop with a snap and turning to face the rest of the group.

"Wait! I already called it to order…" Tamaki whimpered.

"Anyways, I wanted to go over a few brief notes about tonight's Teacher Association Ball. This is an annual social gathering held by the most elite schools in Japan. As students of the hosting school, we have been invited along with a few other influential clubs to receive and entertain administrative and teaching staff from some of the most renowned schools in the country. For Ouran to be hosting this Celebration is quite an honor. Nevertheless, I feel the need to remind some of you that this is a formal event, so please be on your best behavior."

"Best behavior? When are we not on our best behavior?" Asked the twins innocently.

"Now can we talk about Cosplay?" Asked a hopeful Tamaki.

Kyouya sighed. "Alright, now we can talk about Cosplay."

"Okay. So, for this week I was thinking… Motorcycle Gang!"

Haruhi let out a groan.

"What? I thought it was a great idea! Don't you like it?"

The meeting was finally over. Thank goodness. Haruhi let out a quiet sigh. She had thought it would never end. Glancing down at her watch, she checked the time. It was 2:15.

Humph, Haruhi thought to herself. I really wanted to make it up to that sale today, but it only goes until three. I suppose if I took the bus to the main square and then walked I might have enough time to…

"Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up. It was Kaoru, holding a flat white box.

"Oh hey." Haruhi said with a smile.

That's weird Haruhi thought. I don't think I've ever spoken to either one of the twins without the other before. She glanced past Kaoru for a moment, wondering where Hikaru might be.

There he was, on the far side of the room talking to Tamaki. Well, teasing him was more like it. And he didn't even seem to notice Kaoru wasn't there. He was laughing and smiling just like normal.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru again, still chatting with Tamaki. Something's wrong, she thought. It's almost like he's too unaware that Kaoru left, like he's trying not to notice it.

Kaoru's voice pulled Haruhi back from her ponderings. "Um, Haruhi?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said with a little apologetic smile. "What's up Kaoru?"

"Well… I was wondering if I could talk to you on the balcony for a minute."

Haruhi looked back down at her watch. 2:20. Oh well, so much for shopping today. And they were having a sale on that expensive brand of sushi her dad liked too.

"Sure, that's fine."

Haruhi got up off the couch and followed Kaoru out onto the terrace.

"Well would you look at that." Kyouya chuckled darkly from behind his computer screen.

Tamaki turned around quite suddenly. "What is it Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"I couldn't say, but Kaoru just lead Haruhi alone out onto the veranda. Hikaru, do you have any idea what your brother is up to?" Kyouya asked much too innocently.

Hikaru shrugged. "How should I know?" He mumbled, before turning and leaving the parlor.

Back in his room, he slammed the door and turned to face the window. Running his hands through his hair, he fell back onto his bed with a moan.

The maids had already made up the bed that day, with new white sheets and a soft down comforter. The coverlet smelled of lavender and sun dried cotton. Burrowing his head in the folds, he took a long, deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

What's wrong with me? He wondered as he turned over on to his stomach and began to trace patterns in the sheets. He looked out their wide window at the bright crisp sky. Two hawks were circling high above in the breeze, taking turns spiraling upwards and diving back down.

He turned away from the hawks and stared down at his hands. You knew Kaoru was going to ask Haruhi first. You planned it like this. You knew he was going to lead her away and offer to go to the dance with her. So then why is it bothering you so much?

He honestly didn't know. He just knew that ever since he had woken up this morning, the entire day had been going from bad to worse. Every step he took made him feel like he was getting more and more entangled in this invisible web of scheming and lies; and every string he wove was pulling him farther and farther away from Kaoru.

Well, what did you expect? He thought. It's a game, just like every game you've ever played. Only now, it's against Kaoru. And in order for you to win, you've got to take him down.

Take him down? Had he actually just thought that, about Kaoru? What the heck was happening?

No. It's only a game. He clenched his fists. "It's only a game," He said aloud. Hearing the words bounce solidly throughout the room made them feel surer. It's only a game.

He stood up and took a deep breath. That's right, it's only a game. I just can't let it get to me. Not if I want to win. With that, he crossed the room and reached for the door handle.

Only a game.

Only a game.

He smiled. Yeah, only a game he was going to win! And with that final thought, he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru stepped out onto the balcony after Haruhi, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. She followed him over to a long marble bench just out of sight of the parlor windows where various prying members of the host club (Tamaki and Hunni) were unsuccessfully trying to spy on the couple.

Kaoru sat down on the sun warmed stone and motioned for Haruhi to sit next to him. Haruhi did, carefully placing her hands on her lap.

Suddenly, she felt very awkward and nervous. What was going on?

Kaoru looked down at the box in his hands. It was flat and completely white with a single blue satin ribbon around it. Nervously, he twisted the ribbon round and around until it was wrapped around his finger so tightly, it began to cut off the circulation. Although he had been rehearsing all morning what he was going to say to Haruhi, now that he was actually next to her, he couldn't seem to remember what he was doing at all.

What's wrong with me? He thought angrily to himself. Get a grip Kaoru. You can do this. You and Hikaru have played plenty of games with girls before. It's just a game, it doesn't mean anything, all you have to do is make something up and lead her on for one night.

Okay, I can do that. I've done it before, nothing new. He took a deep breath and turned to Haruhi, prepared to speak.

But as soon as he looked at her, he saw… well, Haruhi. Not some random girl who's heart he could just go and break. It was Haruhi sitting on the bench next to him, looking up at the sky with her beautiful, trusting brown eyes. It wasn't any old girl that he could use for his games. It was Haruhi, the first person that he had ever let into his world, the first person who had ever been able to understand him, to know what he was feeling even before he understood it himself.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't use her like this. He turned away quickly and looked back down at the simple elegant box in his hands.

He had spent all morning picking this out for her, the gown that lay hidden inside the box. He had chosen material of just the right shade, the one that would show off her beautiful eyes and compliment her fair skin. He had designed the cut with her shape in mind, making a dress that would flatter her every curve. He had even tried to make a gown elegant yet simple enough that even Haruhi couldn't refuse to wear it.

When he had made this dress, he hadn't been thinking about the game or beating Hikaru or anything else. He had only been thinking about Haruhi and making something beautiful for her. And even if he wasn't going to use her for the game, he still wanted Haruhi to have the dress.

He took a deep breath and turned back to face her. "Haruhi," he began quietly. "I made something for you." Shyly, he handed her the box. "Here."

Taking it in her two slender hands, she carefully untied the ribbon and lifted off the lid. Underneath all the tissue paper and packaging was the dress. Her dress.

Lifting it carefully out of the box, Haruhi couldn't help but let out a small gasp as the heavy folds of material spilled out of her lap and cascaded like a water fall around her feet. The rich coral colored fabric was soft and smooth in her hands, and it had a pleasant weight and coolness about it. Holding it up, she saw it stretched all the way down to the marble floor, rippling at the bottom like waves in a pool. The top was a strapless sweetheart neckline with a sort of twisted bodice that gave way to a high fitted waist. The only embellishment was a single sash that tied just above the waist.

After several moments, Haruhi finally pulled her eyes away from the beautiful dress to look back at Kaoru, who almost had to laugh when he saw the expression of amazement that had replaced her usually indifferent look.

"So, do you like it? I know the color is a bit bright but I thought it would look good with your dark hair so I just…"

"It's beautiful," She said, cutting him off. She looked back at the dress now lying in her lap. "It's so beautiful" she added again in a quiet sigh. "Thank you Kaoru."

She began folding it up carefully and setting it back in the package, stroking the folds as she went. Gently, she placed the lid on the box.

"Well, don't you even want to try it on? I wasn't sure of your exact size, so I just guessed. I might have to make some adjustments…"

"I can't keep it." Haruhi cut him off.

"What do you mean you can't keep it? Of course you can keep it, I made it for you after all. It's a gift!"

"No, really, I can't keep it." Haruhi said much more firmly this time, all traces of wonder gone from her voice. "It's such an expensive dress. I mean, look at the material! It must have cost a fortune. And what on earth would I ever do with a dress like this?"

Before Kaoru could catch himself, he whispered , "You could go with me to the ball tonight."

Almost instantly he could feel his face turning red and blushing from his impulsive outburst. On no, what have I done? He thought. Yet, he didn't turn away.

What had caused that to slip out! Hadn't he just decided not to get Haruhi involved in this game? Or had he really meant it? Is that what he wanted, to take Haruhi to the ball?

Haruhi, the first person I ever let into my world. Could it also be you are the first girl I've ever truly loved?

It wasn't about the dress, it wasn't about the game. It wasn't about anything else.

"Haruhi, I- I… love you Haruhi. I know now I really do. I would like it if you would come with me to the ball tonight, as a couple."

Haruhi was frozen in shock. She looked at Kaoru. His cheeks were still red with embarrassment but his eyes were unwavering as they gazed intensely upon her, waiting for an answer.

He loves me?

He loves me?

She turned away quickly, cheeks ablaze, hoping he wasn't reading her face like an open book. Her mind was racing in circle.

Why is he doing this to me? Right now! Or really, why at all! I'm no good at handling stuff like this. Half the time, I can't even tell when a guy is trying to ask me out. But…

He loves me.

Well how much more plain could he be? And he wants to go to the ball with me tonight. As a couple!

She took a deep breath. Do I love him? Of course I love him. I care a lot about him. He's probably one of the most normal people in the club. But do I love-love him? The way he says he loves me?

She turned back around, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry." She breathed. "I can't go with you tonight. I care about you so much. You are one of my closest friends and I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I love you the way you love me. At least, not right now."

Heavy tears were now falling steadily down her face. She stood up quickly and made a deep bow. "Kaoru, I'm sorry."

With that, she ran off the balcony, leaving Kaoru alone holding the beautiful dress.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, may I inquire as to why you are in my car?" Kyoya asked very sweetly from his dark perch on the other side of the Limo he and Haruhi were riding in. It was one of the Ootori family's many private cars, complete with tinted windows, a stocked fridge and that chilly air that seemed to follow Kyoya where ever he went.

"I asked you for a ride and you said it wouldn't be a problem." Haruhi mumbled back, just loud enough for Kyoya to hear her on the other side of the seat. She tugged nervously at the edge of her father's suit, which was much too lose around the shoulders and much too tight around the hips. It most definitely wasn't a perfect fit, but it was the only suit her father still owned. Nowadays his wardrobe seemed to consist of dresses more than anything else.

Maybe I should have just worn the dress Kaoru made for me, she thought wistfully as she pulled at her dad's trousers. Okay, they were really tight around the hips. She closed her eyes and pictured once again the soft silky folds of pink-orange material and imagined them swirling light as mist around her legs, brushing against her ankles.

Stop that! She snapped at herself. Gosh, what is wrong with me, fussing over a dress? Since when did I care about things like that!

No, she thought, I was right to turn him down. After all, it was so expensive and, well, I don't want to think about the implications that dress might have held and the feelings that were attached to it. I just wish I could forget the whole thing ever happened. Even so, she didn't think things would be the same between them again; at least not for a long time.

"No, I don't mind giving you a ride. I was just under the impression that the Hitachiin twins were going to be giving you a ride there. That's all." Kyoya opened up the notebook on his lap and began to write again.

Haruhi looked away from Kyoya. She was glad it was so dark in the limo. Otherwise, he would have seen her blush of embarrassment. After all, he had seen enough emotion from her today. By the time she had run from the Balcony, she had been out there talking to Kaoru for so long that all the other hosts had gotten bored and left to get ready for the ball later that evening. All but Kyoya.

How embarrassed she had been when she ran back inside the parlor to get away from Kaoru, only to find Kyoya sitting at one of tables watching tears running down her cheeks.

What he must have thought. It was so unlike her to lose control like that. And of all people to have seen her break down, it had to be Kyoya, the last person on earth she would want to let her guard down in front of!

But even so, he hadn't said anything about it yet. In fact, he barely even acknowledged the fact when it happened. All he had done was say, "pardon me" and excused himself from the room.

I guess it really was a good thing it was only Kyoya who saw me, she thought. After all, anyone else would have made a huge deal out of it and asked what had happened.

She looked over at Kyoya for the first time that night. He had put down his note book for a while and was staring idly out the window at the busy cityscape passing by. The streetlights they passed shed an eerie pattern of pale light and deep shadows on his serious expression.

"Thank you."

It was just a simple two words whispered in the dark, but the weight they held could be felt almost like a physical presence in the car.

"Like I said, it's not a problem. I was coming here anyways, and we couldn't have one of the Host Club members not present for this event."

"No, I mean thank you. For earlier… for not saying anything." Haruhi held her breath for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally, he spoke.

"You're welcome."

Even though the party started at 8:00, by the time they got there at 7:15, Ouran was already crowded. As the limo drove up to the school's front gates, Haruhi could see many couples and groups on either side of the car making their way up to the grand entrance.

Looking around, she couldn't help but notice that although many of the women passing by were well over middle aged, they were all lavishly dressed in some of the most elaborate gowns she had ever seen.

Kyoya noticed her staring transfixed out the window and chuckled. "It's quite a showing isn't it? Of course, that is to be expected. Ouran is hosting this event after all." Haruhi didn't say anything. She continued to stare mesmerized by the passing parade of wealth. Almost every woman was glittering with jewels and crystals from her head to her high-heeled toes. And more than half of them had one fur or another draped lavishly around their shoulders. "Damn rich people." She muttered under her breath, sitting back up and refusing to look back out the window the rest of the ride.

It took them a good 15 minutes to finally reach the doors to the Academy. Limo after limo waited in a single file line, slowly inching their way towards the ball. "Kyoya, why don't we just get out and walk like everyone else?" Haruhi asked, still refusing to actually look at the multitude of sparkly people marching briskly by while they sat in an unmoving line of traffic.

"I don't see a need." Kyoya replied. "After all, the party doesn't start until 8 and walking there would be rather crude, don't you think?" He added, casually pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

By the time they finally reached to entrance, Haruhi was so jumpy she would have practically thrown herself from the car had it not been for Kyoya, who managed to grab her and pull her back in before she could flee. "Haruhi," he sighed and smiled sweetly, as if talking to a small child. "It is the chauffer's job to open the door, and as my family is paying him for such, I would ask that you let him do his job. Your job, is to try and pretend like you have had any sort of breeding. As you are representing the Host club (whom need I remind, you own quite a formidable sum to) I should hope that you at least try to behave properly."

Well, Haruhi thought, so much for finding a kinder side of the dark lord. Nevertheless, she waited for the driver to come and open the door for her before stepping out and taking a deep breath of Kyoya free air. "Damn rich people." She growled under her breath, again.

Being inside wasn't much better for her nerves. They entered through the main academy entrance and proceeded down a long hallway, with high arched ceilings and rich red carpeting on the floor. Haruhi had only been in this particular building once before, for the Ball the Host club had thrown at the beginning of the year. But now, the whole building seemed completely different, somehow foreign and cold. Even with Kyoya-sempia standing right next to her, she felt completely alone and out of place amongst the hoards of glittering, wealthy people.

When they entered the main hall, things only got worse. Everything around her made her feel more and more out of place. All the people here were so wealthy and elegant. Every time she turned around, it felt as if everyone in the whole room was suddenly looking at her, whispering and laughing at her behind her back. She felt like they could see right through her too big suit and see her for what she truly was: some poor girl posing as a rich boy in a rich boy's school.

Suddenly, she began to feel sick. It was as if the entire room was spinning, and she was just along for the ride. Her hands felt clammy and sweaty and her vision was blurring.

"Kyoya," she moaned quietly. "I think I need to go sit down. I'm not feeling well…" Suddenly the floor lurched from under Haruhi, toppling her side ways. She grabbed onto Kyoya's sleeve, barley stopping herself from hitting the floor.

Kyoya looked down at her curiously. She looked awfully pale. "Yes, I think that might be a good idea." He carefully led her to the edge of the ballroom and gently placed her down in one of the many ornate high backed chairs lining the dance floor.

Wow, Haruhi thought, I guess Kyoya's not such a bad guy after all. I mean he could have just left me all alone to…

"Now pardon me, but if you think you'll be able to manage on your own now without fainting, I'm going to make my rounds among some of my family's clients. Good evening Haruhi." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Kyoya, that bastard! Haruhi swore in her head. Leaving me all alone in this huge room. How am I ever going to find him again? He's my ride home! And I don't even know if I can stand up again, let alone walk.

Suddenly very scared and lost, Haruhi buried her head in her arms. Well, at least I know no one is gawking at me all the way over here, she thought bleakly.

Gradually, she noticed the drone of laughter and voices begin to hush. A dull murmuring seemed to sweep through the crowd like a wave, and just over the din of low voices, she thought she could hear someone shouting. No, more like calling.

The voice was getting louder, but in her dizziness she couldn't quite concentrate on it. She thought it sounded like a guy.

The guests around her were starting to notice it too. "Do you hear that?" "Yes, sounds like a young man." "What is it he's saying?" "I think he's lost someone!"

But after that, she couldn't make out anything else; the crowd had gone back up to a roar, with more intensity than before. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. She was about to let the drone lull her off to sleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shake her awake.

"Pardon me young man, but one of the students seems to be missing someone. A Haruhi Fujioka; do you know anyone by that name?"

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up, slightly dazed.

There, a path clearing before him was Tamaki, walking, almost running towards her.

"Haruhi!"

The next thing she knew, he had her trapped in his arms. People around them began to laugh and clap good naturedly, before turning back to their conversations.

Tamaki was still holding her. She knew she should push him off, but she had neither the strength nor the will. For the first time since arriving, she felt safe. Of all places, she felt safe in his arms.

I must be sick.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked her, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah," she murmured, still a little dazed. "I think I'm feeling a little better now."

"Why don't you take it easy for a little bit, ok? You look pretty pale." Grabbing her hand, he led her back to the place she had been sitting not a moment before. "Here, sit back down for a minute." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Haruhi notice he didn't let go of her hand. But then again, she wasn't letting go of his either.

No, she held onto it tightly. She couldn't explain it, but as soon as he had found her, it was as if she had found an anchor in the spinning room.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi, who had been unconsciously looking at her and Tamaki's hands intertwined, looked up.

It was Kaoru, standing a few paces away from them, almost as if afraid to get any closer. Haruhi was suddenly very self-conscious. Here she was, holding Tamaki's hand, just hours after she had rejected Kaoru. Not that holding Tamaki's hand meant anything like that! It was just, what would Kaoru think?

Even so, she didn't let go of Tamaki's hand. Instead, she carefully studied Kaoru's expression. She figured she deserved it, whatever it was.

Surprisingly, his face wasn't full of betrayal or hurt like she had expected. No, the only way to describe Kaoru's expression was, content. Sort of pleased with himself. Okay, almost smug!

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" he asked.

Um, are you ok, she wanted to ask; but she decided to ignore his strange behavior and expression.

"Yeah," she said smiling for the first time that night. "I'm feeling fine now. Thanks for asking." Maybe things can be okay between us, she thought hopefully. Maybe we were really just made to be friends.

"Ok, I'm glad. You had me pretty worried. When Kyoya told us you fainted, well, I was scared."

"Kyoya, that bastard!" Tamaki yelled. "When he told us he just left you here, deathly ill to fend for yourself! What kind of host…"

Haruhi laughed aloud. Tamaki gave her an incredulous look. "How can you laugh about something like this?" He demanded. "Leaving you here alone in your hour of need…"

"You're right." Haruhi agreed, still laughing. "It's just that it's so like Kyoya-sempia."

Kaoru laughed too, earning him one of Tamaki's murderous looks. "Well, she's right!" he said, laughing now. "Anyways, I need to go find Hikaru. I haven't seen him since we arrived. I'm kind of worried." He admitted.

"Ok, we'll catch up with you later." Tamaki called after him as he turned to leave and disappeared into the crowd.

They make a cute couple, Kaoru thought as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think you're ready to start walking around again?" Tamaki inquired.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now." Haruhi answered.

"Ok then, let's get going!" Tamaki exclaimed, hopping up excitedly.

The two of them made their way through the crowd, walking carefully between groups of chatting adults on the edges of the dance floor. Even though there were supposed to be other clubs attending the ball, Haruhi hadn't seen any other Ouran students yet. Curiously, she looked around the grand hall.

"Tama-Chan! Haru-Chan! Look at me, I'm over here!"

The pair quickly turned around and scanned the crowd. There, on the other side of the room was Hunni, bobbing a few feet above everyone else on Mori's shoulders. Waving excitedly, he motioned for them to join him.

Slowly, they wadded through the crowd until they reached Mori and Hunni.

"Haruhi, look what I've got!" Hunni said excitedly, jumping down from Mori's shoulders to show off his prize. He was holding what looked to be a fine china plate, though Haruhi couldn't be sure. She could barely see the platter beneath the huge tower of cake covering it.

"Look Haru-chan! I got one of every kind of cake on the whole table. See, there's chocolate and strawberry and vanilla and banana and lemon and almond and… I think this one is just sugar flavored!" He gave her his biggest smile yet.

"Umm… thats great Hunni, but don't you think that's an awful lot of cake for just one person?" Haruhi asked, wearily eyeing the huge mound of cake. She turned her attention back down to Hunni.

His lower lip began to tremble and his big brown eyes began to fill with big, fat, crocodile tears that threatened to spill over any second.

"I w-was planning on sharing them…" Hunni whimpered.

"Oh no!" Haruhi replied quickly. "Its fine, Hunni-Senpai. You can eat all the cake you want, really, it's fine!" She added with a smile.

"Really?" Hunni stopped crying immediately. "Okay then!" he said with a huge smile and began to dig into his enormous pile of cake.

"Hey Haruhi, guess what." He said in between mouthfuls. "They have lots of food here! They have expensive sushi and cakes and seafood. They even have fancy tuna!"

"Fancy… tuna?" Haruhi asked. At first she was too stunned to even process the thought. Fancy tuna, here? Her eyes began to glaze over as she imagined the delicious food. Without warning, her feet began to move on their own accord, and, as if in a trance, she began to move toward the long line of buffet tables.

"Um… Haruhi?"Tamaki called after her. Slightly worried, he began to follow. "Haruhi, where are you going?"

"Mmmmm… tunaaa…"

"Uh, sorry, didn't catch that." Tamaki mumbled with a faintly frightened smile. "Did you, uh, say something…"

"I must find the fancy tuna." She answered distractedly as she moved from one table to the next, scanning each and every platter for the elusive Ootori fish. Tamaki took a step back now, really frightened by her frenzy of a hunt.

"Hey, Haruhi…" Tamaki began with a nervous laugh. "Maybe it would be better for you not to eat anything for a little while. After all, you were pretty pale just a moment ago, and that stuff can be pretty rich…."

Haruhi ignored him.

She was looking around more and more franticly, double checking, triple checking each and every platter until finally, she saw it! There, in very center of the banquet was an entire table filled with fresh, exotic sea food. And there, in the center of the table on a giant raised platform sat a whole mound of beautiful, plump-looking morsels of Fancy Tuna.

She was a lioness on the prowl, a huntress on a raid, and she had found her prey. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed she barreled towards her victim, her claws outstretched. Tamaki could barely keep up.

She was halfway there, a few feet away, barley inches from the table when suddenly…

BAM!

Haruhi ran head first in a massive… well, something and tumbled backwards onto the floor. Looking up, she saw a heavy set woman looking down at her from above.

Haruhi snapped out of her feeding frenzy and came back to it. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly.

"Oh, that's alright, it was my fault! I should have watched where I was going." Replied the woman with a good natured smile, reaching down to give Haruhi a hand up. Tamaki finally caught up to Haruhi, still slightly flushed from his sprint after her.

"Thanks a lot." Said Haruhi with a smile. As she got to her feet and straightened out her suit, she looked back at the woman she had so unwittingly barreled into.

Boy, does she look familiar, Haruhi thought to herself. She studied the woman face carefully.

The good-natured woman was also looking curiously at Haruhi. Then, as if a light had suddenly gone on, the smile on the woman's face faded. She cocked her head and looked down at Haruhi's suit and trousers, a funny expression on her face.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The woman asked hesitantly.

Oh no! Haruhi thought. Yoshida Sensei. It was her second year middle school teacher!

Tamaki, realizing the situation at once, flew in action. He wasn't about to let his little girl's secret be revealed, not on his watch!

"Why, what are the chances? Your Majesty, Lady Renordwald. I had heard rumors you would be visiting Japan, but I must admit, I had no idea you would be so beautiful."

"Oh my…"

"But I'm being rude, aren't I? My Name is Suoh," He said, bending down on one knee and gently kissing her hand. "Tamaki René Suoh. I must say, it is such an honor to have one of the royal court grace us with her presence…"

Haruhi was already gone. Quickly, she sprinted between row after row of banquet tables, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and her old teacher until, inevitably, she reached the edge of the room. She turned around, her back to the wall. She was cornered!

Frantically she looked around for an exit, but the only entrance to the grand hall seemed to be the main entrance, all the way on the other side of the enormous room.

No! She thought to herself. I could have sworn there was a hallway in this corner! She spun around, desperately searching for a way out. Behind her, she could already hear her grade school teacher trying to end her conversation with Tamaki and shoo him away.

And then, she saw it! A door: hidden in the paneling of the wall. It was virtually indistinguishable from the rest of the wall, completely hidden from the outside world save for the single silver doorknob sticking out of its frame. She lunged for it.

Pulling the door open, she carefully slipped into the hidden room and pulled the door tightly closed behind her.

That was a close one, Haruhi thought as she let out a deep sigh of relief. She leaned her forehead against the cool, smooth surface of the wood paneling. She could feel her heart pounding in her temples, throbbing like a drum. The heavy oak door completely shut out all sound and light from the lively ball room on the other side. The cool darkness pressed down around her like a heavy blanket. All she could hear underneath it was her own heavy breathing.

She concentrated on this sound for a few minutes, willing her breathing to slow down and her heart beat along with it. As the terror of the moment began to seep out of her, she gradually became aware of other sounds emanating from within the dark void behind her.

At first, she thought she was just over reacting. Get a grip, she told herself. You're just wound up from the stress of this whole night. There is nothing in the room but you, so just take another deep breath and calm down.

But as she continued to stand motionless and listen, she could not deny the muffled noises coming from darkness behind her; the gentle creaking of wooden floors, the soft rustle of clothing. She could even hear the rhythmic, controlled breathing of someone lurking in the dark behind her.

Then, it all stopped. The room was completely silent. Haruhi automatically held her own breath and stiffened, listening intently for any sound at all. Nothing, only silence.

Too terrified to even turn around, all she could do was wait and listen; but no sound came.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed her arm from behind. Faster than she could even draw a breath, he yanked sharply on her wrist and pulled her into him roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around her, locking her own limbs tightly in place. Still keeping a tight hold on her, he reached up with one hand and sealed her mouth, stopping her from screaming out for help. She was trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi panicked. It wasn't like she was easily frighten, but she did have the sense to know when she should be scared. And this definitely seemed like one of those times.

She thrashed wildly, kicking her legs desperately trying to throw her captor off of her.

"Hey! Ok, ok, hold on you just a second would you?"

But Haruhi refused to stop. At least not until this creep got his hands off her. Trying to keep a good hold on her, his arm was wrapped much too tightly around her waist and the one on her face was now almost suffocating her. If he's not going to get his hands off me, she thought, I guess I'll just have to make him.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she bit down hard on his hand until she tasted blood.

"Geese, you little bastard!" Immediately, the guy pulled his hand out of her mouth and slackened his grip. Using the opportunity to her advantage, Haruhi shoved the stalker off her and made for the door as fast as she could. Her hand was on the doorknob and turning when she felt his touch again. Using his undamaged hand, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

In the dark, Haruhi could not make out his face, but she could see his hand coming towards her. She automatically flinched away from it, but to her surprise it went right past her to the wall behind them.

_Click_

The lights came to life, illuminating the whole room in a warm blaze of candescent glow. Haruhi lifted her hand, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Haruhi?"

Immediately, she dropped her hand and squinted at the figure before her.

"Hikaru!"

"You bit me!"

"You jumped on me in the dark! What do you expect you pervert?"

"Well…oh. Sorry."

There were a few moments of awkward silence as they stared a little bewildered at each other.

"Soooo…, what brings you here?" Asked Hikaru weakly, trying to somehow ease the uncomfortable silence.

"What brings me here? You're the one hiding in a dark room!" Haruhi retorted irately.

"Oh, yeah, I guess your right." Hikaru shoved his hand in his pocket and anxiously began to run his fingers through his hair.

"OW!" He pulled his hand back suddenly, a look of surprise on his face. He lowered it and held the still bleeding hand curiously in front of him for a moment.

"Sorry about that." Haruhi said, a little embarrassed.

"It's no big deal…"

"Here, let me see it."

She walked over to Hikaru and gently took his hand in her own. Sure enough, there, forming a perfect ring of red beads right around his knuckle, was Haruhi's bite mark.

"You really are a little Tanuki, aren't you?" Hikaru said with a teasing smile.

"Don't call me that!" Haruhi said angrily, dropping Hikaru's injured hand and punching him squarely on the shoulder.

"Geeze Haruhi!" Exclaimed Hikaru loudly, rubbing his now bruised shoulder, "I thought you were fixing my injury, not making new ones."

"Well, stop saying stupid things! Now, do you want me to help or not?" She asked defensively.

"You are the one who bit me. May be I should go find someone else."

"Oh come here."

For the next couple of minutes, Hikaru stood next to a sink in the corner of the room, running his hand under hot water and washing the wound out with soap while Haruhi dashed around the room, looking from cupboard to cupboard trying to find some sort of first aid kit.

"Here, at least hold this on it until I find some gauze or something." She sighed, handing him a small dish towel. "Put pressure on it and try to stop the bleeding."

"I doubt you'll find anything for it in here." Hikaru called to Haruhi who was still digging unsuccessfully though the cabinets. "Why don't we just go outside and ask someone for a band-aid or something?"

"No. I'll find something." Haruhi responded quickly.

"What?" he began slyly. "Afraid what people will think if the two of us come out of a dark room alone together?"

"With a bite on your hand? No. They'll probably just think you were being a creepy pervert, which you were."

"I'm not the creepy one!"

"You were the one lurking in a dark room."

"You were the one running into occupied rooms without even knocking. Why did you come in here anyways? Did Kaoru send you to find me? " Hikaru asked, suddenly suspicious.

Crossing her arms, she turned to look at Hikaru. "No, he didn't. What's the matter with you anyways? Did you and Kaoru have a fight or something?"

"No."

"I haven't seen the two of you together all night, and at the meeting you seemed…"

"Just drop it." Hikaru said, a sharp edge coming to his voice.

Haruhi didn't say anything else, returning to her task. Something strange was going on with the twins. They hardly ever got mad with each other.

Finally, after several more minutes of silent searching, Haruhi found a small red case, filled with first-aid equipment. Grabbing it and shutting the cupboard it had been hidden in, she walked over to Hikaru and lifted his hand once again. She poured a little hydrogen peroxide on the cut, smeared some disinfectant cream on the wound and covered it with an oversized band-aid.

"All done?" Hikaru asked, jumping down off the counter and smiling at Haruhi once again. "You sure I shouldn't go to one of Kyoya's Hospitals?"

"Why, does it really hurt?" asked Haruhi seriously.

"No, I'm just wondering if I should get a rabies shot." Hikaru teased with a laugh.

"Oh, shut-up. I thought you didn't want me to punch you again?"

Hikaru took a mocking step back. "I'm only joking! You're sure wound up tight tonight."

Haruhi sighed. "Sorry, I guess I am. It's just been a rough day."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You ready to go back out now?"

"NO!"

Hikaru jumped at Haruhi's sudden outburst. "Why not? What's wrong with you tonight?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why not go back out to the party?"

Haruhi sighed again "It's one of my middle school teachers. She's out there. I didn't even think to consider whether some of my old teachers would be here, but it doesn't matter now. She recognized me."

"So?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm dressed as a guy Hikaru! If she realizes who I am, she might get nosy."

"Then just stay in here."

"But she's already recognized me. Even if she's not sure, she's going to ask around and start gossiping. And all the teachers from Ouran are here, not to mention the President."

"So what, who cares if they know you're a cross dresser?"

"I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSER!"

"Oh, I didn't know they were calling it something else nowadays…"

"And if the president realizes I've been posing as a male student this whole time, I'll be forced to leave the host club."

"So?" Asked Hikaru bitterly. "You never wanted to be here anyways. It'll be a relief. Finally, not having to make an excuse not to come to the host club every week."

"Is that how you really think I feel about the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, hardly believing what Hikaru had just said. "How could you be so stupid? Don't you know that being in the Host Club means more to mean than anything else! You guys mean more to me than anything else. If I can't be in the Host Club anymore, I don't know what I would do…"

Hikaru was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. After a few moments of silence, he asked, very softly, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. How could you not know that?" She asked, bewildered. "But none of that matters now, not if I don't figure out a way to fix this."

She turned away, walking over to the large picture window, looking miserably out into the black, cold night.

Quietly, she thought aloud to herself, "If only I had kept that dress of Kaoru's."

"What was that?" Asked Hikaru curiously, standing now, forgotten in the corner.

Haruhi blushed and turned around suddenly. "Nothing."

"No, what did you say?" Hikaru asked a little more mischievously this time, a grin spreading up his face. "You might have just had a good idea."

"I just said that maybe if I had a disguise…"

"No you didn't, but that's okay, because if it's a Hitachiin dress you need, I just so happen to have one for you."

Getting up and walking briskly over to a dark, over-shadowed part of the room, he pulled from underneath his dark overcoat an elegant, white box. Then, tucking it under his arm, he walked back over to the now aghast Haruhi who was standing dumb founded and staring at the uncannily familiar dress box.

"I don't know what is wrong with the two of you but…"

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining if I were you."

"I'm not complaining." Grumbled Haruhi, folding her arms and glaring darkly at the second white box.

"Well, are you going to open it or what?" Hikaru demanded, shoving the package into Haruhi's unwilling hands. She placed the box down on the wide window sill and pulled off its top. Inside, shimmering back at her in the gently seeping moonlight were the blue satin folds of one of the most elegant cocktail dresses she had ever seen. She picked it up and held the shimmering fabric at arm's length.

It was made completely out of gleaming blue satin, fading in and out of different hues ranging from cobalt to midnight blue. The entire thing was studded with tiny, glittering crystals. It was tightly fitted and had a strapless, pointed sweetheart neck line. Haruhi could already tell the dress's hem would fall high above her knees.

"No way. I am not wearing this."

"Okay then, I guess you can just go out there and try to explain to your middle school teacher why you're wearing a tux." Hikaru offered.

"Don't be stupid." Haruhi retorted.

"Then you're going to have to put on the dress." Sang Hikaru, gleefully. Then he stopped, turning back to glare accusingly at Haruhi. "Or didn't you actually mean anything you said about how much the Host Club means to you." He demanded.

"Of course I meant it."

"Then you're going to put on the dress. After all, I thought you don't care what you wear. It doesn't matter what people think about you right? It what's on the inside that counts! Who cares if you're a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, get out!" Haruhi said, dejectedly, pushing Hikaru towards the door.

"Aww, I have to leave? I'm gonna blow our cover."

"I don't care; you're not staying in here while I change." And with that, she turned the handle and let Hikaru clumsily tumble out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi was still tugging anxiously at the bottom of her dress when Hikaru knocked impatiently on the door.

"Haruhi, are you still getting dressed in there? You better hurry up, I think your teacher it about to call security on Milord, not that I would object…"

" I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." She grumbled back.

Hikaru pulled open the heavy paneled door quickly and slipped in.

"Wow..." He let out a long whistle.

"I don't appreciate that."

"Oh, come on, I've never seen you in a dress like that before."

"Yeah, and for good reason. Stupid rich people. I hate fancy, frilly things like this."

"It doesn't have any frills! Though, it could use some… you're flat as a board." Hikaru smirked.

"Let's go." Haruhi ignored Hikaru's snide comment and stalked towards the door.

"Wait a minute. You can't go out wearing those men's shoes." Hikaru interjected.

"What else am I going to wear? These are all I have with me."

"Would you just wait Haruhi? I went down to the other end of the hall and found a wig and some high heels for you."

"What do you mean you found a wig and some high heels? You don't just find wigs and high heels lying around."

"Well, no. After the Host Club ball last year when we had you dress up as a girl for Tohru Suzushima, Kanako's fiancé, I left the heels and wig there, just in case." Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"What is wrong with all of you?" But grumbling and glaring as she was, Haruhi took the shoes and the wig and put them.

"AWWW! You look so cute Haruhi!"

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

She walked briskly over to the door and was about to turn the handle when Hikaru stopped her a second time.

"Hold on a second." He said.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

Hikaru extended his hand to Haruhi.

"Take my arm, just for good measure. It'll be more believable if we go as a date."

Haruhi looked suspiciously at him. "No way, forget it."

"Oh, come on Haruhi, you owe me now."

"For what?"

"First of all, you bit me…"

"YOU GRABBED ME IN THE DARK!"

"And secondly, I gave you the dress to wear. I'm saving your butt tonight."

Haruhi folded her arms and glared at him.

"Would you just humor me?"

There was a long pause.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, but just this once. And only because it will be more believable if we come out together." She insisted.

So carefully, ever so lightly, she placed her hand on top of his offered arm, and together, they set out of the room.

Luckily, Tamaki still had Mrs. Yoshida, along with a steadily growing gaggle of older ladies, completely enchanted by his antics. They were so into his theatrics that the only one who noticed Haruhi and Hikaru stealthily exit their secret room was Tamaki, which may have not been a good thing after all, seeing as his jaw fell all the way to the floor when he saw Haruhi, in a dress and on the arm of one of the twins.

Luckily, by the time the ladies turned around to see what had startled Tamaki so, the panel door was tightly closed behind the two, leaving the ladies to wonder where couple had appeared from so suddenly.

"Fujioka!" A surprised Yoshida Sensei exclaimed.

It was just at that moment that Haruhi suddenly realized she had no idea what on earth she was going to say. Frantically, she began racking her brains, trying to think of something, anything to say, wishing the whole time she actually knew how to lie.

Hikaru seemed, however, completely oblivious to her sudden onset of panic, continuing to steer them faithfully towards the Teachers.

Leaning over as casually as possible, Haruhi madly hissed in his ear, "_Hikaru, STOP! I can't do this, I have no idea what to say!"_

But Hikaru ignored her panic and the next thing Haruhi knew, she was standing right in front of Mrs. Yoshida.

The world began spinning once again. Haruhi felt her stomach drop right out from under her. She stood helpless as a blush began to creep up her face and her palms got clammy.

What do I do, what do I say, what do I do! She thought to herself.

She was so caught up in her own hysteria that several moments had passed before she realized no one was starring awkwardly at her. Instead, they all seemed to be starring and listening to Hikaru, who was speaking more amiably to the ladies than she had even seen him speak to anyone in his entire life.

"Actually, we were just on our way out when Haruhi's cousin Kenji found us and told us that one of Haruhi's old school teachers was here. He thought we should stop over and say hi before we left. Were you able to meet him?"

"Oh, was that who that was? No, I wasn't introduced. Young fellow dashed away so quickly, and just when Mr. Suoh came over to see me, too. Terribly unfortunate. He seemed rather nice and I thought he looked strikingly like Haruhi."

"Yes, you and Kenji do look an awful lot alike, don't you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked politely, turning and looking at her pointedly.

"What, oh, yes." Answered Haruhi, still a little flustered.

"And how have you been Haruhi? Are you liking it here at Ouran?"

It was a few minutes later when Haruhi and Hikaru finally left the chattering group. Once Haruhi's panic had subsided, she found it quite easy to talk with her old teacher. It turned out to be rather nice catching up with Yoshida Sensei. Haruhi had forgotten how much she had liked her back at middle school.

"You owe me." Hikaru said with a devilish grin. "I saved your butt. That's two."

Haruhi ignored him, once again annoyed.

"Well," Hikaru said with a stretch and a slightly over exaggerated yawn. "That was fun, but I'm ready to go home now, aren't you?"

"Don't they still need us? We were supposed to helping with the ball after all."

"The balls going on fine without us, don't you think? Besides, Tamaki's doing enough hosting for all of us."

The two of them laughed, looking back over their shoulders to where Tamaki was still talking animatedly as ever to his ever growing group of female teachers.

"You don't have a ride, do you?" Hikaru asked, turning back to Haruhi.

"No, I just assumed Kyoya would bring me home."

"That's okay, I can take you home tonight, and I'm ready to leave anyways."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Haruhi was relived. Parties in general were not in the least her favorite place to be, but this one had been going worse than was to be expected.

"Sure, I'll just go over and tell Kaoru that we're taking the limo home and to get a ride from Milord or someone."

Haruhi stopped short, dropping Hikaru's arm. "Wait."

"What?" He too stopped walking, turning back to see what was the matter.

"I don't want to see Kaoru."

"What, do you just want me to leave him here stranded?"

"No, I just… I don't want to go see him tonight."

There was no way she could go see Kaoru like this, one arm around Hikaru, and wearing this midnight blue dress that was surly of Hikaru's own design. Not after she had rejected him that very day.

Hikaru stood there for a moment.

What should he do? If he and Haruhi didn't walk over to Kaoru before they left, Kaoru would never see Haruhi in the dress and he would have no proof of winning the punishment games. Leaving now would mean losing the games.

Finally after a long pause, he let out a sigh. "Come on Haruhi lets go. We don't need to see him tonight."

So together, sticking close to the edge of the ballroom floor and staying in the shadows of the elegant dancers' silhouettes, they quietly snuck out of the party.

"How is Kaoru going to get home?"

"He'll be fine, he can take the limo."

"Umm… then how are we getting home? I didn't think you approved of public trains… "

"Of course not Haruhi, we can't all be poor commoners. We'll be driving home in style." He reached into his pocket and casually pulled out a gleaming set of car keys.

"Where did you get those? I didn't think you drove your own car." She asked, already leery and suspicious.

"I don't, but Milord does." Hikaru said with that signature devilish grin of his. "I swiped them from his pocket while we were talking with his lady friends. You don't think he'll mind, do you?"

Haruhi was still loudly protesting "borrowing" Tamaki's car as they finally made their way to the exit and began their brisk walk down entryway. They were just about to leave through the final set of doors when Haruhi thought she saw something moving behind them in the corridor. Turning on her heel, she quickly spun around to see who it was following them.

Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Hikaru asked anxiously, "What is it?"

Haruhi paused before answering. She let her eyes sweep the length of the dark hallway once more before answering. "I guess it's nothing."

But just before she turned back to walk out into the night, she saw from the corner of her eye, a tall figure, slipping back into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru rolled over groggily, grabbing one of the many pillows that littered the bed. Moaning, he pulled it tightly over his head and attempted to go back to sleep despite the bright sunlight that was filtering into his room. He had never understood why the sun insisted on rising so early, even on Sundays. He was just about to go back to sleep when, for possibly only the second time in his life, he realized the bed next to him was empty. Bolting straight up, he looked around frantically.

Today however, he didn't have to look far. There was Kaoru, sitting right in front of him, lounging in one of the twins' rolling computer chairs and carefully watching Hikaru.

Settling back down, relieved Kaoru hadn't left, Hikaru let out a yawn. "What are you doing up early? Don't you like sleeping anymore?" Hikaru teased.

"I couldn't sleep." Kaoru answered seriously.

Hikaru sat up now. "Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I don't know." Kaoru shrugged. Then he smiled. "It's just, you're so cute when you sleep." He stuck his tongue out his twin.

Hikaru grabbed the nearest pillow and whipped it at his brother, but Kaoru just caught it, looking at it thoughtfully for a moment. He looked tired.

After a moment, he looked back up at Hikaru.

"I saw you with Haruhi last night. She was wearing your dress."

For a moment, Hikaru didn't know what to say.

"That wasn't my dre…"

"I know it was you're dress, I saw you making it yesterday. Why are you denying it? You won the punishment games." Kaoru said firmly.

Quietly, almost reluctantly, Hikaru answered. "I guess I did."

Hikaru flopped back into bed and pulled a pillow over his face again. After a minute, he called out, "Go do the laundry."

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru sat up. "That's your punishment; go do the laundry."

"No, I heard you, it's just… well…" Kaoru gave him a strange look. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. I know how the soap irritates your hands, it irritates mine too. So go down stairs and tell May she has the day off because you're going to do the laundry."

Kaoru looked at his twin strangely for a moment. He couldn't tell if Hikaru was joking or still half asleep. But after a pause, he got up, opened the bedroom door and left without another word.

Hikaru sighed, pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. But it was useless. The next thing he knew, he was out of bed, pulling on some jeans and following Kaoru down stairs.

What had seemed like one of the longest weekends in history had finally ended. It was once again Monday afternoon at the host club. Customers in yellow dresses chattered cheerfully to one another, daintily sipping their fragrant teas and politely nibbling the homemade rock cakes that were offered to them by Hunni, all of the Princesses too sweet to refuse his offer despite the sweets' foul taste.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was quick to tell Hunni how awful the little cakes of his were.

"Hunni, just how much sugar did you put in these?" Haruhi asked him seriously.

"I don't know; not more than a bag." Hunni answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh… and how long did you cook them for?"

"Well, I was so tired from all the baking that I feel asleep after I put them in the oven and forgot to take them out until this morning." Hunni said with a huge innocent smile.

"Hunni-sempai, I think the sugar in your cookies may have burned a little…"

Hunni froze, the smile quickly fading from his tiny face only to be replaced by huge, wide eyes and a wobbling lip. "But, they're okay, aren't they? They-they still taste good, don't they?"

Before Haruhi could make the situation any worse, she was saved by a swarm of girls rushing over hurriedly to comfort Hunni.

"No Hunni, they're wonderful!" "Yes delicious!" "I think they're the most wonderful cakes I've ever had. In fact, I'm going to have another right now!" "Oh, me too!"

Within seconds, the cakes were all gone and Hunni was beaming again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself. She glanced around, looking to each the host's in turn. Kyoya, as usual, had no guests to entertain, but was busy as ever surveying the club and scribbling hurriedly in his note pad.

Tamaki was surrounded by a whole gaggle of princesses, all of them absolutely squealing over his biker costume. Even Haruhi had to admit that Tamaki looked the best in the worn jeans and black leather biker jackets the club was wearing.

Though, now that she thought about it, the twins didn't look bad either. She looked over to their usual corner and noticed for the first time there was only one twin sitting on the couch. Taking a few steps closer and leaning around the unusually large gathering of customers that surrounded him, she realized it was Kaoru sitting alone on the couch and once again, he had tears in his eyes. The girls sitting around him were taking turns alternately comforting him and sending pointed glares across the room to where Hikaru sat, dejected looking and all alone in the corner.

What now, Haruhi thought crossly to herself. Never the less, she walked over to where Hikaru was standing alone.

"What's going on now? Why aren't you with Kaoru and why are you standing all the way over here alone?" Haruhi demanded.

"Why don't you ask Kaoru?" Hikaru snarled, throwing an angry look in Kaoru's direction. Haruhi looked back towards Kaoru, and this time she realized what had all the girls fawning and gathered around him.

Though one of the girls was cradling them between her own two hands, Haruhi could still see that both of Kaoru's hands were terribly swollen and inflamed, red and flaking from some sort of irritation.

"What on earth happened to his hands?" Haruhi asked, still staring shocked by the sight of Kaoru's cracked, red hands.

"Oh, don't act like it's such a big deal." Hikaru huffed, folding his arms defensively over his chest. "He lost our punishment games this weekend. That was his punishment, though I would never have given it to him if I known all the girls would be all over him because of it."

"No wonder they're all avoiding you. You're awful." Haruhi turned to stalk away, but Hikaru was too quick and grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

"Oh, come on Haruhi, don't you leave too."

"Get off me Hikaru."She said through clenched teeth.

"Fine then, leave."

And though she had every intention of leaving him right there, that last dejected note in his voice caught her so slightly off guard that she couldn't help but turn around.

He still had his arms crossed defensively over his chest, but Haruhi could see it in his eyes, he truly was upset.

With a sigh, Haruhi walked back. Immediately, his face lit up.

"Aww, my little Tanuki came back." But she could tell he was genuinely pleased she hadn't left after all.

"Hey, I don't remember your costume having gloves." Haruhi looked curiously at his hands, covered by black leather gloves.

"No, I added them at the last minute. I didn't think you would want people to see that unsightly bite mark." He grinned that mischievous grin of his. "You know they would all start asking questions and I would have to tell them that our own little Haruhi attacked me. I thought it might embarrass you, so I wore the gloves."

Haruhi choose to ignore his mocking comment and instead asked, "How is it doing? It doesn't still hurt, does it?"

"No, it's fine."

"Let me see it." Haruhi went to reach for his hand but before she could, an alarmed Hikaru tried to dance out of her reach. But she was too quick for him. Grabbing his gloved hand in both of her own, she began taking off the glove. 

"Haruhi don't…" Hikaru began, trying to pull away from her grip, but he was too late. Haruhi had already pulled of the glove.

She looked down at his hand, baffled. "Well, that's weird."

Hikaru's hand was swollen, red and cracked, exactly like Kaoru's.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, thoroughly confused.

He just gave her an offhanded shrug and a little infuriating smile.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand the too you." Exclaimed Haruhi, dropping Hikaru's hand and walking off.

And from the corner of his eye, Hikaru just barely caught the knowing wink of his twin.


End file.
